Many semiconductor devices include multiple circuits such as memory blocks disposed in a two-dimensional array. The array of circuits defines an edge region at the edges of the array of circuits and a center region between the circuits. Typically, connections are made in either or both of the edge region and the center region. To that end, bonding pads are typically formed in both regions. Also, power bus lines must be routed throughout the device, and, typically, the power bus lines are also formed in both the edge region and the center region of the device.
It is common to fabricate semiconductor integrated circuits to accommodate more than one kind of device package. For example, certain integrated circuits, such as memory circuits, are packaged in a board on chip (BOC) package or a multi-chip package (MCP). Typically, the BOC uses connections to the bonding pads in the center region of the circuit and is therefore commonly referred to as having a center pad configuration. On the other hand, the MCP typically uses the pads in the edge region and is therefore commonly referred to as having an edge pad configuration.
The circuits are manufactured to accommodate both types of packages. That is, the circuits are typically fabricated such that they can be packaged in either type of package. To that end, both bonding pads and power bus lines are formed in both the edge region and the center region of the devices. Subsequently, when the chip is packaged, connections are made to the appropriate bonding pads, i.e., edge region or center region, based on the package. Because both power lines and bus lines are formed in both regions, the bus lines must be made small to allow them to fit in the space between the individual circuits in the center region and between the circuits and the edge of the device in the edge region.
The small power lines have certain drawbacks. For example, because of the relatively low conductivity of the small power bus lines, the circuit can experience power noise problems. The power noise can be particularly high in certain particular regions of the device, depending on whether the device is connected in an edge pad configuration or a center pad configuration.